Toi, Moi et Elle
by Lulma
Summary: OS - "Lorsque nous nous aimons, tu finis toujours par repartir ensuite. Auprès de ta femme. Parfois, tu restes un peu, et tu me promets que tu la quitteras, que tu n'aimes que moi, que nous partirons tous les deux. Et je veux tellement y croire que je bois tes paroles, sans réfléchir un seul instant." - /!\ Mention d'adultère
Hello bande de yaoistes ! Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour une petite fiction, que l'on peut ne pas classer dans un style « fanfiction ». Il n'y a, encore une fois, aucuns noms. J'évoque tout de même quelques détails physiques du « Tu » mais ils ne sont nullement inspirés de quelqu'un de réel.

Avertissements :

Le texte suivant traite d'un sujet sensible qu'est l'adultère, il y a mention de relations homosexuelles et quelques gros mots. Donc si vous pensez pouvoir être choqué par cet écrit mieux vaut ne pas lire.

Ce texte n'est pas inspiré de faits réels, et toute ressemblance avec une histoire vraie est purement fortuite.

Le texte est un texte Romance/Drama, donc pas la peine de vous faire un dessin, sortez les Kleenex :P (J'ai des actions chez Kleenex, c'est pour ça que je ne fais que des textes tristes)

(La mélodie de TheWeeknd sur la chanson « Angel » se prête bien à la fic si vous voulez un truc à écouter)

* * *

Ce soir, je te verrais. Encore une fois. Je ne sais pas si cela va durer encore longtemps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est mal.

Mais que faire quand l'homme que l'on aime depuis si longtemps vous prends dans ses bras, vous murmure que vous êtes le seul, vous embrasse ? Comment résister ? Moi, en tout cas je n'ai pas les réponses à ces questions. Alors j'ai juste consenti. Malgré la honte, malgré la douleur, malgré le fait que cela me brûle de l'intérieur.

Lorsque nous nous aimons, tu finis toujours par repartir ensuite. Auprès de ta femme.

Parfois, tu restes un peu, et tu me promets que tu la quitteras, que tu n'aimes que moi, que nous partirons tous les deux. Et je veux tellement y croire que je bois tes paroles, sans réfléchir un seul instant.

Mais si j'y pense, je le sais. Je sais que si tu comptais vraiment partir avec moi, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Je sais que tu n'es pas gay, et que tu aimes ta femme autant que moi.

Dans des moments comme ceux-là j'en ai pitié. Cette femme, si jolie, si épanouie. Elle m'adore, moi, le « meilleur ami » de son mari. Je me sens coupable de faire subir ça à une femme si charmante, coupable d'aimer son mari autant qu'elle.

J'entends la clé dans la serrure. Tu es là, chez moi, comme toujours. Tu vas encore me retourner le cerveau en un rien de temps. Tu vas juste poser tes lèvres contre les miennes, me dire que tu m'aimes et m'entrainer sur le lit. Et évidemment, je ne vais pas résister, enivré par ces paroles que j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre. La porte se referme et je sens des mains glisser sous mon t-shirt, caresser mon torse et passer sur mes pectoraux.

Tes mains sont toujours gelées. Tu me touches toujours de la même manière, avec une délicatesse incroyable quand on connait ton caractère, tu me caresse comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile qu'il ne faut pas briser. Mais je suis un homme tout comme toi, et je ne peux pas me résoudre à être traité comme ta femme. Alors je me retourne, je prends les devants. Seul le dossier de la banquette nous empêche de nous coller plus l'un contre l'autre, du coup je passe au-dessus, sans m'arrêter de t'embrasser. Tu m'agrippes autour de la taille et me colle à toi. Je peux sentir toute ton excitation, ton envie de bestialité, ta passion, ton odeur qui m'enivre. Je t'aime tellement, alors je te le dis. Tu me réponds par les mêmes mots et mon cœur se serre.

Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

Tu m'entraines contre un mur, et même le plâtre contre mon dos ne me ramène pas à la réalité. Je suis toujours dans tes bras dans lesquels je me protège de la vérité. Tes mains passent sous mon t-shirt pour me le retirer. Je gémis rien qu'au contact de ta peau froide.

Comment faire pour te résister ?

Tu es avide aujourd'hui, je sens bien que tu en veux encore plus qu'en temps normal. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne peux pas te poser ces questions alors je continue de t'embrasser, je me soumets sans broncher, bien que je me sente compressé, que ce soit par le mur ou par la situation. Je déboutonne ta chemise dans des gestes que je maîtrise à la perfection, un des boutons vole.

Pourquoi ne portes-tu que des chemises ?

Ton torse m'apparait comme une délivrance, j'admire cette pilosité que tu as et que je n'ai jamais eue. Tu es bien plus viril que moi, j'ai toujours eu un sentiment d'infériorité à tes côtés. Je suis moins charismatique, moins beau, moins prestant que toi. C'est peut-être pour cela que je suis tombé amoureux : parce que je t'admirais.

Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ?

Tu te mets à genoux d'un coup, tu ouvres la braguette de mon jean et baisse le tout sur mes chevilles. Tu n'as jamais fait ça. Tu le touches du bout de tes lèvres, puis tu l'embrasses et le prends dans ta bouche.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Au bout de quelques minutes je te repousse. Tu n'es pas très doué, mais l'intention valait bien plus que l'acte en lui-même. Je te regarde enfin dans les yeux, tu as pleuré ? Tes iris bruns sont entourés de rouge. Tu sembles souffrir. Tu vois bien que je suis inquiet, mais tu ne dis rien. Tu me regarde de ce regard si profond.

Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien ?

Tu attends que je reprenne de moi-même, je te connais, toi et tes petits jeux. Mais je perds toujours. Alors je te ré-embrasse en te caressant le visage, je te susurre que tout va bien aller, même si je ne sais même pas de quoi je parle. Tu poses ta tête sur mon épaule et m'enlaces. Tu es si mignon à cet instant, je passe mes bras sur ton dos et te resserre contre moi.

Qui pourrait penser que de nous deux c'est moi qui te protège ?

Ta voix surgit sans prévenir dans le silence de mon appartement. Tu me dis que ta femme doute de toi. Qu'elle croit que tu vois quelqu'un. Tu me dis que tu as peur. Que tu m'aimes. Tu m'embrasse de nouveau mais je ne te réponds pas, j'ai peur moi aussi. Pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? Combien de temps avant qu'elle apprenne la vérité ? Et que feras-tu quand elle saura ? Moi ou elle ?

Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de choisir, mais elle, elle le fera certainement. A moins qu'elle décide de te quitter.

Je n'en suis pas fier, mais j'espère qu'elle te quittera. Parce que je ne veux pas perdre cette fois.

Qui s'est battu pour toi ? Qui a pris des années à te conquérir ?

Ah non ce n'est pas elle. Tu lui es tombé dans les bras sans crier gare, elle n'a jamais eu d'efforts à faire.

Je te mérite plus qu'elle.

De toute façon c'est à cause d'elle que l'on est dans cette situation.

Je réponds enfin à tes demandes et me remémore la première fois que tu m'as embrassé. Tu pleurais, pour cette dispute futile avec ta femme. Tu demandais du réconfort que je te donnais sans broncher. Je t'aimais déjà tellement. Je me souviens de mon malaise lorsque tu pleurais dans mes bras. Je suis sûr que tu l'avais senti et que c'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé.

A cause de ta tristesse, de ma gentillesse et de ses mots blessants.

J'enlève le peu d'habits qui nous reste et me dirige vers la chambre en te tirant par la nuque. J'ai l'intention te réconforter comme il y a maintenant huit mois. Parce que si concurrence il y a, je compte bien gagner le monopole.

Je tombe sur le lit et t'entraine avec moi. Tes mains parcourent ma peau avec expertise maintenant, nos corps sont en parfaite cohésion. On procède ensemble à cette union à laquelle nous sommes maintenant habitués. Nous ne sommes plus deux corps, mais un seul, en fusion totale.

Lorsque je ressens plus le duvet sous mon dos que ton corps au-dessus du miens je sais que ce moment privilégié est terminé. Tu te rhabille en vitesse, m'embrasse et repars comme si de rien n'était.

Comment peux-tu rentrer chez toi ?

Je me sens seul, nu sur mon lit. J'ai toujours ressenti ce vide quand tu t'en vas. Cette sensation de ne rien contrôler. Alors je reste étendu sur le dos, j'admire le plafond. La fêlure qui s'y trouve me rappelle celle que j'ai au cœur. Je t'écoute faire ce rituel, mettre ton pantalon, boire un verre de gin et t'en aller, en prenant soin de tourner le verrou. La bouteille d'alcool reste maintenant sur le buffet de la cuisine, je la remplace une fois par mois.

Je me lève, le corps endolori. Tu n'as pas été très délicat et j'en aurai certainement les séquelles pendant un temps. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je retrace le chemin qui nous a amené à la chambre en récupérant mes habits laissés là comme s'ils étaient des cailloux appartenant au petit poucet. Je mets tout au sale et me rhabille autrement.

Soudain, on frappe à la porte. Est-ce toi ? Qu'as-tu oublié ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'ouvres pas toi-même ? Je m'approche et la personne de l'autre côté s'impatiente. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si j'allais trouver un monstre horrible derrière. Je souffle et ouvre. Ce n'est pas un monstre que je trouve, mais ta femme.

Elle a l'air essoufflée, ses yeux sont rouges. Elle a pleuré. Par ta faute ? Par notre faute ?

« J'ai des questions à poser. Je peux rentrer ? » Je la laisse passer et s'installer sur le sofa.

Je m'assoie à ses côtés, je stresse. J'essaie de paraître le plus naturel possible mais tous mes muscles sont contractés tant je suis tendu.

Elle me raconte qu'elle a peur, me demande si j'ai remarqué ton comportement. Je ne lui réponds que par la négative. Elle a l'air bouleversée.

Elle me décrit les odeurs que tu ramènes avec toi, ton haleine qui empeste l'alcool, des boutons de tes chemises manquants, des morsures sur ton corps.

Je me sens mal, je reconnais tous les détails qu'elle me raconte mais je continue le déni. Je suis vraiment égoïste, je devrai lui dire. Je dois lui dire. Mais cela briserai tout, alors je garde le silence comme si c'était la meilleure des solutions.

Très vite elle se met à pleurer, je la prends dans mes bras. Je trahis sa confiance, son amitié. Je suis le pire des amis, le pire des amants.

Soudain entre deux sanglots elle remarque le suçon que j'ai dans le cou, elle me fait juste la remarque et me taquine un peu. Elle me dit qu'elle est heureuse que j'aie enfin trouvé quelqu'un. J'ai le souffle court. Elle est si bienveillante. « Je prie pour que jamais il ne te trompe ». Mes yeux sont remplis de larmes et je la serre plus fort contre moi pour qu'elle ne remarque rien.

Soudainement elle me repousse, me toise du regard, avant de se lever. Elle ne dit rien mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, comme si, d'un coup, elle avait compris. Elle se dirige près du buffet et prends la bouteille à moitié vide dans ses mains. Elle me pose la question « C'est du gin ? » Et je sais que c'est fini. Je n'ose bouger, ni même répondre. Mon propre comportement me trahit, alors je me force à me tourner vers elle et à lui répondre d'un simple oui, un air que j'espère innocent collé sur le visage.

Elle l'ouvre et la sent. Je sais ce qu'il se passe, je sais ce qu'elle pense. Je la regarde en feintant l'interrogation. Elle semble septique, son regard balaie la bouteille, puis mon visage. Au bout d'un certain temps passé immobile, à juger, elle se presse vers ma chambre.

Je me lève et la suit. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je ne suis pas prêt, pas prêt pour les insultes. Pas prêt pour révéler ma trahison.

Elle ramasse quelque chose par terre et l'observe attentivement. Je n'arrive pas à le voir. Elle s'effondre alors d'un coup. J'entends de légers sanglots s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même, sa tête posée au sol, contre ses genoux.

Elle tient ce petit objet au creux de sa main, et je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est.

Mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionner, je ne sais que faire. Je ne peux pas m'approcher et la réconforter, je serai le pire des hypocrites. Mais je ne peux pas rester là, à rien faire non plus. Pourtant c'est ce que je fais, statique, je la regarde, tout en continuant de me demander quel est cet objet qui nous a trahit.

Au bout de longues minutes, qui ont peut-être été des heures, elle se calme. Son souffle ralenti, elle se relève lentement et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Son regard est rempli de mépris, de détermination et de tristesse. Elle me tend l'objet responsable de sa découverte, je le prends et l'observe.

C'est un bouton. Juste un putain de bouton qui a volé de ta chemise quand je t'ai déshabillé. Tes putains de chemises à cent-cinquante balles que toi seul porte. Bien-sûr qu'elle l'a reconnu ce bout de plastique avec la marque gravé dessus, c'est elle qui repasse tes vêtements.

Cela faisait trop de coïncidences d'un coup pour ne pas comprendre, elle n'est pas stupide.

Elle part sans un regard vers l'arrière et ne claque même pas la porte.

J'ai honte de moi, je t'en veux, j'ai pitié d'elle.

Je serre le bouton contre ma poitrine, comme seul témoin de ce qu'il vient de se passer, comme seul rattachement à la réalité. Pour me convaincre que tout ça n'est pas un de mes nombreux cauchemars récurrents.

Mais je n'ai pas besoin de tester la réalité pour savoir que tout ça est réel.

La douleur est là pour me le rappeler.

Le soir même tu es revenu. La clé a tourné dans la serrure et tu étais de nouveau là.

Tu n'étais jamais venu deux fois dans la même journée.

Tu n'étais pas bien peigné, ni bien habillé comme tu en as l'habitude. Non. Tu étais débrayé, les cheveux en bataille, tu avais pris la pluie.

Mais surtout, surtout, tu avais pleuré. Tes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même.

Elle t'avait quitté. Evidemment. Mais moi, j'avais réfléchi. A ce que j'avais fait, à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point je souffrais. A combien j'avais perdu dans cette histoire.

Tu t'es approché de moi et m'es tombé dans les bras, tu m'as laissé ton corps, espérant que j'en prenne soin. Tes lèvres se sont approchées des miennes et nous les avons unies encore une fois. Nous pleurions tous les deux en continuant de nous embrasser.

Tu l'aimais tellement, tu l'aimais plus que moi, mais elle t'avait quitté alors tu revenais. Comme toujours. J'avais l'affreuse sensation d'être utilisé comme remplaçant temporaire, comme si j'étais un sextoy que l'on peut utiliser et jeter à sa guise. Que l'on retrouvait lors d'une période de célibat.

J'avais longuement réfléchi depuis l'après-midi. Je savais qu'avec toi avec mes côtés je ne serai jamais heureux. Que tu ne me considèrerais jamais comme quelqu'un avec qui finir ta vie, que tu m'aimais. Mais pas assez.

Alors comme toujours, j'ai joué les égoïstes.

Je t'ai soutenu pour te remettre debout, que nos corps ne soient plus en contact. Nous sommes restés silencieux un moment puis je t'ai demandé de partir de chez moi.

J'essayais de rester fort alors que tu t'effondrais à terre. Tu étais pathétique à me supplier, les joues couvertes de larmes pour que je ne te laisse pas seul.

Pas seul.

Pas pour être avec moi.

Pour ne pas être seul.

Alors je me suis énervé. Je t'ai tiré par le bras, serrant fort à t'en laisser des bleus pour te remettre debout puis je t'ai poussé en dehors de chez moi. Je te hurlais dessus, je ne voulais plus te voir. J'ai pris le bouton de ta chemise et te l'ai remis. C'était à toi de souffrir maintenant.

Je criais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis des mois, je t'ai hurlé que je t'aimais en te cognant sous la pluie, pour que tu disparaisses, que tu prennes ta voiture et que tu ne reviennes plus jamais.

Toute la rage accumulée en moi éclatait, je devais sembler hystérique mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Il ne te fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour monter dans ta BM et sortir de mon parking tandis que je donnais des coups de pieds sur la carrosserie en te sommant de te casser.

Puis je suis rentré chez moi, sous les regards interrogatifs de certains voisins qui avaient été intrigués par le bruit. Après avoir fermé la porte j'ai ressenti un grand soulagement.

Tout était fini.

Enfin.

* * *

FIN

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire comment m'améliorer, ce que vous avez pensé du thème, ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire en review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours et sur fanfiction. net vous n'avez même pas besoin d'avoir un compte pour reviewer :) Donc n'hésitez surtout pas, ça m'encourage énormément à sortir plus de textes plus vite.

Twitter : Lulma_


End file.
